Kazunari Usa
Overview He is a high school freshman who promised his parents he would live anywhere as long as he can live alone. At first he really didn't really like the idea of living at the Kawai Dormitory, especially with his perverted room mate Shirosaki but when he was introduced to his love at first sight - Ritsu Kawai, where he first saw at his school, he was quite shocked and it was at that time he decided to stay, so that he could know more about her. He also has a part-time job at the Kawaji House (Houseboy Student Cafe). At first, he didn't really want to work there but he decided to after Ritsu Kawai saw him in his uniform and immediately took a liking to it. Appearance Usa is a tall adorable young man with shaggy brown hair, and blue eyes. He is most often seen either wearing his school uniform which consists of a yellow vest over a white button up, along an almost orange tie and blue dress pants. At his part-time job he wears more traditional Japanese clothing, while days off he is shown wearing more casually clothing, or even lounge clothes. Personality Usa is shown to be an average, friendly guy. He is also very tolerant of others quirks shown through his relationship with the tenants of Kawaisou, and his co-workers at his part time job. He is also shown to have great leadership skills to the point of being scouted for a part-time job for it. He is said to be a "nice guy" to the point of almost self-sacrificial. Although, he makes mistakes easily and often described by Mayumi as a teenager in heat. Relationships Ritsu Kawai Usa has strong feelings for Ritsu, a girl who lives at the same complex and attends the same school as him. Ritsu is a year older than him. Over time, she grows feelings for him, as they began walking home from school together as well as sharing their interest in literature. Usa eventually confesses his feelings for her and they begin dating, although only in name due to Kawai Complex restrictions. Hayashi Since Usa was the only person who used to listen and talk to her all the time, she started to develop feelings for him, but one day she overheard other students talking ill about her and started to feel very embarrassed about it. This supposedly prevented her from confessing to Usa. The OVA has hinted out that she regained her feelings for Usa after finding out that Kawai is not the girlfriend of Usa. She even tried to stay together with Usa at the festival. In the manga, she is seen to openly support Ritsu and Usa as a couple, showing she may have put aside her feelings for Usa. Shiina Shiina is a girl younger than Usa, whom he met through Sakuma, a friend of Usa who is classmates with Shiina. Shiina loves Demon Hunter and is proficient at it, causing a bond to form between her and Usa. Usa is caught in a compromising situation with Shiina which causes a rift between him and Ritsu, however Shiina seems to be happily oblivious of this. History His parents are free spirits and most of their acquaintances are unique characters. After getting used to them, he somehow ended up attracting a lot of weirdos in middle school, to the point of him being nicknamed '''freak show ringmaster (freak show for short), '''this caused him to think that his three years of middle school was a disaster. Trivia *His work name is Anekouji. *His favorite food is hamburger steak with cheese. *The first girl's room that he entered after hitting puberty was Mayumi Nishikino. *He enjoys the video game Demon Hunter *He has a phobia to make ups. *He is probably the only one to see Sayaka Watanabe without a make up in the Kawai Complex. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Student